twilightmiragefandomcom-20200213-history
Staying Neutral
Background Episode description Having confirmed the location of the stitch connecting Gift-3 to Brighton, the Notion prepares to undergo their mission to transport a small group of refugees. While Signet checks in on the local church, Even and Echo meet up with an old friend to gather information. Finally, the group sets off... with a very unorthodox plan. This week on Twilight Mirage: The Good Decision I believe there's heaven, I believe in war Previously On... Plot summary After speaking with Ballad and the Volunteers of Seiche, The Notion begin to develop their plan to secure the compound housing the stitch. Even and Echo meet up with Cascabel outside of town at the Olympic Diner. He now runs one the most successful startup tech companies in the system and is known for being an expert gunsmith. He tells them that Advent Discovery & Salvage are no joke, and are probably transporting goods between Gift-3 and their base on Brighton using the stitch. The three of them lay out a list of factions in the system that could potentially control the stitch, including Apogee, the Mandati, or even the Graph family, who could get support from the Volunteers of Seiche. ⸢Signet⸣ visits the town chapel to perform her duty as an Excerpt. She discovers that the people of Gift-3 have defined themselves negatively against the New Earth Hegemony. Which resulted in resources being diverted away from the community, used instead for military build-up and preparation for an inevitable conflict. They all think something bad is coming. After gathering information, The Notion—along with Graph-2, Evangel and the refugee family—walk through the Crashyards back to the compound surrounding the stitch. Because she is wearing her special holy 'underglow' garments which means she is welcome anywhere, only ⸢Signet⸣ is (begrudgingly) allowed in. She is led into a sort of an interrogation room by Cat's Cradle, a mercenary of the Concretetown Particulars who is running the compound for Advent. Cradle takes off her mask and lays her weapons on the table, after which ⸢Signet⸣ takes off her sash and does the same. Outside, Echo and Even chum it up with the guard at the front gate. ⸢Signet⸣ begins negotiating with Cradle, suggesting that Advent share access to the stitch between the factions of Gift-3. Cradle agrees to send the message up the chain to Advent in exchange for ⸢Signet⸣'s help achieving a foothold in Seiche for the Particulars. They setup a meeting in two days time and Cradle requests that Ballad Reverie be present. ⸢Signet⸣ tries to make a case for reuniting the refugees using the stitch, but Cradle demands an additional bribe which she refuses to pay. ⸢Signet⸣ reunites with the rest of The Notion, and has to deliver the bad news that the refugee family will not be traveling through the stitch today. Graph-2 drives everyone back through the Crashyards in a hovering bus and they all discuss the precarious nature of the new agreement. ⸢Signet⸣ attempts to mollify. "I want to believe that in a situation where the two choices are mutual benefit, or mutual suffering—people will pick benefit." - ⸢Signet⸣ Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Andi Clare (Echo Reverie) * Janine Hawkins (Signet) * Andrew Lee Swan (Even Gardner) Other Appearances * Ballad Reverie * Cascabel * Graph-2 * Fountain Facade * Mélange Facade * Juniper-3 * Evangel * Cat's Cradle References External links * Episode page Category:Episodes